A chip of the design set out in the first paragraph above and a chip package having a chip have been marketed in many variant versions and are generally familiar to those skilled in the art. In the known solutions, the designs are such that the chip contacts of the chip can be connected or are connected to the package contacts of a package by what is termed flip-chip technology or wire-bonding technology. Also, in many variant versions, the design is such that a chip package contains only a single known chip, the chip being of a design that is specially selected for the possible application in question. Hence, there are in the known cases restrictions which unfortunately limit the use of the variant versions of the known chip in different chip packages, which results in a reduction in the use that can be made of the variant versions of the known.